


Peeping Queen

by ZombieGremlin



Series: Tales of Sal and Snow [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Play, Body Worship, Cream Pie, Cutting, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader is mute, Scars, Self Harm, Sensual Sex, Sex, Smut, addiction to cutting, both characters are 18+, just stalks everyone, not like... a creepy one?, now for the sexual tags, reader is a bit of a stalker, they're seniors in high school, trigger warnings are listed please read them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGremlin/pseuds/ZombieGremlin
Summary: You were watching Sally as he tore himself to pieces. After seeing him about to take it a step too far you intervene, and show him how much he means to the people around him- especially you.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Sal Fisher/You, sally face/ you
Series: Tales of Sal and Snow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592779
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Peeping Queen

**Author's Note:**

> First Sally Face smut fic, but not my first smut fic in general. I noticed a severe lack of X readers, and decided to add one of my own.

"Argh!," another grunt of pain tore through the eggshell colored mask, as Sal's breath hitched and evened out again. 

Rough rain pelted the windows of the apartment complexes seemingly thin and frail windows, making the sound beat like a deafening drum. A flash of lightning brightened the dark and dreary sky with its malevolent spark of anger causing the building to shake and rumble in the trembling aftermath. The storm itself seemed to turmoil and reflect the emotions of the blue haired man, the swirling rain, thick clouds and booming thunder never letting up. 

Sal's hand shook. Taking another deep breath and raising a small two inch blade to his wrist he cut deep into the flesh of his arm, another grunt of pain leaving his body. It was nothing compared to the sweet release of euphoric endorphins that flooded his system soon after. Like a hit of a sweet drug he just couldn't get enough of, Sal was addicted to the feeling of pain and pleasure brought on by his self torture. 

Biting his lip, he raised the blade one more time and cut again, feeling the searing heat shoot through his arm. He hated that he loved it. He hated that it felt so fucking good. He hated himself. Luckily the surge of adrenaline and endorphins brought on by this natural high was free of charge.

Relaxing against his bedroom wall, the bluenette looked up at the popcorn ceiling, the dull throb of his left arm never fading. He could feel the beginnings of the rivulets of crimson start to trail down his wrist to his elbow as he sat there shaking. An almost sad laugh leaving his throat. 

"I really am pathetic… while my dad was addicted to one thing, I went and got addicted to another," he shook his head, before glancing at the wound in disgust. 

The shift of his weight made more seep out of the wound as he brought a clean cloth to the damaged arm. Wrapping the wound tightly, he began to clean up his mess, clean his razor for next time, and make sure his tool was hidden.

No one would ever know his shame with any luck. 

That is with the exception of one person in particular. You had been hiding in the walls, your secret little hide away- where you watched the people of the apartments pass by to and fro on their merry ways throughout the building. Now you sat peering in at the heaving body of Sal Fisher. 

Eyes dancing through the slots in the wall, you took in how sad and worn his body looked, the sweat on his brow, and the overall disheveled appearance of the poor teen. Placing your hands on the screen of your hidden hole you watched. You couldn’t help the feeling of self defeat as you looked over him. You wanted to hold him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to tell him all the secret things you’ve held inside for the last few years. But…

You couldn’t tell him. You couldn’t tell him because you were scared, because you were frightened of the rejection, but also… you couldn’t speak. The grotesque, jagged scar trailing over your throat and the slew of insults that usually followed were enough to deter you. Girls were supposed to be beautiful right? 

How could you confess an emotion so strong when you felt as horrific as you did. How could you tell him you loved him when you couldn’t speak the words? One or the other would be different, but in combination you felt like you didn’t stand a chance.

So instead you waited in your little corner of the world. Ever the peeping Queen as you watched the boy of your dreams bleed through yet another piece of cloth. You should be there… you should be the one comforting him. Instead you hid away in the walls to watch.

Sal took a deep breath, looking at the stained rag around his arm. Even after all the abuse he’d just put over his body… he still couldn’t get over the pain that shot through his being. Shaking his head, he tore away the cloth, tossing it across the room as he held his head in shame. 

What was wrong? Why was Sal so upset? You couldn’t put the clues together, but you knew that something had to be bothering the other. Your biggest regret was just not knowing what it was.

Your heart stopped.

Sal had grabbed his blade again, and angled it a different way, his arm pointing straight down. Whatever was bothering him… was this a way to go about it!? Tip dipping into flesh, he took a deep breath-

You tried to cry out and beg him to stop but your voice wouldn’t come. Banging on your hidden corner of the world, and causing the distressed man to pause and hide his supplies. With a few more bangs you tumbled out into his room, grasping at the floor as you scrambled to his side. 

No. He wasn’t allowed to do this!

Gripping at the startled man’s arm, you placed delicate fingers over the still fresh wounds, seeing red. There was so much red… 

Sal paused, his voice catching in his throat, “I… I didn’t… why were you?”

You didn’t have time to listen as you grabbed the rag he’d tossed away and came back, pressing the cloth tightly to his arm. A stern glare was given next, lightly glistening eyes brimming with the beginnings of tears. This could have ended badly.

A long pause.

“I… I didn’t mean for you to see that,” he paused, looking away, obviously still jarred by the fact you came tumbling into his room, “Why were you watching me? I wanted to be alone,”

Unable to speak, unable to talk, you just sat there, pressing harder into the wound. Never looking away from the blood splattered rag. Sure spying on the other was a terrible thing to do, but given the circumstances, everything seemed to be fine now.

“How… long were you there?” he didn’t look towards you, “Did you… see the whole thing?”

You nodded.

“I… shit,” he paused, thinking about his dilemma, “I’m sorry,”

You didn’t move, keeping still.

“It’s… well…” he sunk his masked face into the palm of his hand, “It’s my… mom’s birthday,”

Your eyes snapped to his at that moment. It made so much sense now. He was grieving… but why would he do something so stupid when he had so many friends and family that loved him? Why would he do such a thing when there were so many people around to support him?

You tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Sal must’ve understood what you were thinking because he was able to answer all those questions, “Ash… she’s gone off to college, Todd and Neil… they’re probably going to stay together and have their own lives now right? Dad has Lisa, and then you and Larry… you’d both be much better off witho-”

You placed a hand on the mouth of his mask, causing the other to stop in his tracks.

Pausing a moment to take everything all in, you shook your head. Placing a hand on his chest over his heart, and then pointing to a picture of him with all of his friends. A more peaceful time for sure. When sal didn’t look convinced, you pointed to the photo of his family, and still he stayed silent.

Taking his hand again, you placed the palm over your heart, a small flush of pink tinging your cheeks. 

It took him a moment to grasp the meaning. His hand resting so gently over your heart. After a moment, his fingers twitched, and an audible gulp was heard. 

“Y-you… too…?” he froze, before he gave a laugh, and looked down at the floor, removing his hand, “I… wow… I’m… I’m flattered… but I gotta say… and don’t take this the wrong way, but- how desperate does a guy have to be? If he’s flattered that someone who’s been stalking him loves him?”

You grasped the box of tools that Sal had used to harm himself, tossing them in the trash can beside his bed. Proving yet another point- although you admitted, that yes… perhaps stalking him was a bit…

“Still I’m really glad to hear- or well… feel that you like me,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Another small pause.

Tapping sal’s shoulder, he looked towards you, and you motioned to all of him. Running fingers through his currently down hair, letting fingers dance over his clothed torso, and even taking his hand to bring it up to your lips- kissing every digit. It honestly made the others breath hitch, his pulse beating rapidly under the touch of your hand. 

That’s when it hit you. You knew how to help Sal feel better.

Coming closer to the other, you settled yourself in his lap. At first this brought a slight head tilt from the other, his shoulders slumped a bit in an awkward shyness. You too, couldn’t help the blossoming heat that shot from cheeks, to chest to groin as your hands roamed over him. Lips coming down to kiss an exposed shoulder, up to his neck, and right behind his ear- a sweet spot that made him shudder and groan, his neck relaxing in your kisses wake.

“What… are you… I like it…” he moaned, leaning back a bit into his bed, his stiffened and awkward body beginning to melt into your fevered touch.

You had to show Sal that there were people that loved him. You wanted to show him people cared. You were going to… you were going to show Sal how important he was to you.

Letting a hot breath tickle his ear, you caused a shiver to jolt through him, his head leaning back more. You could see the edges of his scars on his chin, dipping into the more hidden parts of his mask, but he was too relaxed to notice the exposure. Kissing those scars made Sal freeze again, a panic like breath being held. 

It was all released when you trailed those kisses to the dip of his clavicle running your tongue along the divot in his neck. This elicited another raspy moan from the injured man, who seemed to be a bit caught in his daze, his pants beginning to become uncomfortably tight.

You smiled against his neck, making the other chuckle a bit nervously as his hands came up to rest on your waist. His thumbs began rubbing soft circles into your hips, the slight inexperienced grinding of his groin against you making your breath hitch along with his.

“S-shit, s-sorry I just… you got me all… I… I can’t…” he spoke in broken words, trying to clear his head as he enjoyed your touch.

But this wasn’t about clearing his head, it was about showing him love and affection.

Slowly dragging fingers up the others sides, garnered more shivers and goosebumps from Sal, a deep moan leaving him as you carefully tugged off his shirt, being extra careful with his wounded arm. He only gave a slight hiss as the cotton fabric caught on dried blood, reopening the wound. He went to place his wrist against his mouth to stop the bleeding, only to have it collide with his mask.

“Oh, s-shit… sorry.. I… we can stop if you…” Sal stuttered, embarrassed of all the mess.

Taking his arm, your mind a haze, you pressed his wrist to your mouth stopping the blood flow, and lightly lapping at the wound. The coppery tang of warm fluids rushed over your tongue, and lips. When you pulled away it left a smear of rose across them.

“S-s-shit… t-that was… hot,” Sal mumbled, half a laugh rumbling through him.

Without much thought you pressed your lips to his throat again, suckling and biting at one particular spot that seemed to drive Sal wild. His back arched into you, his hands gripping your thighs hard enough to bruise. Fuck was he turned on! He could hardly take all this pressure and pleasure, mixtures of euphoria flooding his system.

“Take them off,” he begged, tugging at your pants, his fingers twitching and shaking as he panted, “Please… Please let me…. Let me touch you,”

Lifting your hips upwards allowed Sal to fumble with the buttons of your pants, before sliding them down. His eyes marveling at the sight of your exposed mound, he placed a hand over your sex, and cupped it lightly, feeling the damp wetness of your folds against him. Pulling away suddenly, he had to take a few deep breaths.

“S-sorry, I… I’m going to t-touch you I… I promise just…” he gave a bit of a laugh, “I… I need to settle down or I’m gonna bust a nut right here…”

You gave a silent laugh with him, your hands resting on his shoulders. Pressing your forehead against his, the cool frame of the mask eased the tension in your muscles. 

You could see the twitch and jolt of Sal’s jeans as you hovered. Licking your lips you wondered… what would it be like to give him even more pleasure? What did it taste like? Perhaps you’d find out soon enough.

“Okay, just… part your legs a bit more for me,” he cooed in your ear, wrapping his injured arm around your waist, his free hand slipping two digits along your folds.

You felt yourself jump at the foreign touch, slightly cold hands seeping between layers of flesh that only you, yourself, had dared to touch. Digits prodding the entrance of your cunt, you felt him slip inside to places you didn’t think existed. Two fingers curling upward, and towards your cervix. It was odd how he managed to find such a sweet bundle of spasm inducing nerves so quickly, but soon you were seeing stars. 

Once he knew he’d found them? He began to rub his thumb against your clit, causing you to arch your body and ride his fingers. You began to soak his hand, the fluids of eagerness drenching the poor man. 

“Ohh, hell…” he gulped, another groan leaving his throat, “You… you’re really wet huh? Hehehe… I… I hadn’t even touched you…”

This time it was Sal’s turn to bury his face in your shoulder, feeling you ride against him. The muscles of your inner walls clenched around two fingers, and when two wasn’t enough? He added a third. You could feel your oncoming orgasm, silent moans, heavy breaths, and a frantic pounding of your heartbeat.

“T-there you go! J-just like that… ride my hand… keep going til you come babe,” Sal encouraged, “G-god… your so beautiful… you know that?”

He ran his injured hand up your back, feeling every inch of skin your body had to offer. The soft delicate mold of your body curving against him.

Just like that, you released. A slew of orgasmic waves stringing over your body as the heat, and high swept over you like an oceanic wave.

“T-there you go…. Feel better?,” Sal heaved, taking his hand from your core and resting it on your hip.

His injured hand came to your face, brushing gently against your cheek as he stared up at you. To him? You were the most beautiful god forsaken creature on the whole planet. He loved you wholey and unconditionally.

But you knew that Sal hadn’t finished. 

Sliding a hand between you, you unbuttoned his pants, releasing his throbbing cock. You were surprised he wasn’t in pain with how tight his pants were, mixed with how hard he was.

Sliding your hand to your core, you coated your fingers in the sweet slick of yourself before dribbling a bit over his member. He shivered, and judging by the sound he made, he was biting his lip as he moaned.

“W-what made you think to d-do that?” he laughed nervously, watching as you began to swirl the fluid over the tip of him, before sliding your hand down the shaft, and pulling it back up again. 

You nudged towards the hiding hole where you spied from, your cheeks growing red.

“You… **you spied on me**? W-when I… oh fuck…” Sal’s head flopped back again as you picked up the pace, pumping your fist tightly and quickly over him, “Jeeze, that’s hot t-too… maybe I’m just into fucked up things? Hehe!”

You smiled at him before getting an idea. Placing your cunt against the underside of his cock, you began to rub yourself on the sensitive vein underneath. Not only coating him in slick lubricated fluid, but also sending shocks of radiating pleasure through the both of you.

“O-oh shit!” Sal couldn’t hold back the yell that escaped his lips.

He couldn’t help but cry out your name, his hands gripping your hips tighter, fingers digging into flesh and helping you grind further into him. You could tell he was losing his usually cool demeanor as his quiet grunts, and moans turned into heavy panting and cries of pleasure. You could feel him stiffen and leak as he rocked you against himself, the head of his cock sliding between the two of you. 

God you wanted to know. You had to know. What did it feel like inside you? You wanted him so bad…

You bit your lip, gripping Sal’s shoulder and causing him to stop. His fevered frenzy pausing a brief moment as hazed eyes looked at you, “W-what…? What is it? D-did I hurt you?”

Even in a haze with lust your comfort was his first priority.

You shake your head, and instead lifted yourself up again. Taking his cock and sliding the head against your cunt. Sal was at a loss for words as he held his breath, and looked down, seeing your dripping cum drenched his cock.

He was the one who couldn’t speak this time. All he could manage was nod his head like a rag doll, confirming he wanted to just as much as you. With a whimper and a gasp, you gave him what he want- no… what he needed.

“Ahh…!” he let out the held breath, inching you ever so slowly down him. 

Sal wasn’t by any means a big guy, a little thicker than average yeah, but besides that he was normal sized. But the thickness is what made every small thrust as he ground deeper into you even more pleasurable. God it was like hot fire inside your guts as he finally made his way all the way down to the hilt.

“A-are you ok…?” he groaned, “D-does it hurt?”

You shake your head. No. No it doesn’t. It doesn’t hurt with Sal… and you figured it never would. Because he took care, and love into everything he did.

“G-g-good…” he mumbled through his mask, “C-c-can I move?”

Another nod.

Holding your thighs, he slowly arched you up, and off his cock, bring you down at a slow pace at first, your inner walls and muscles adjusting to the feeling of him bringing you closer to god. You watched as the swivel of his hips ground closer with every agonizingly euphoric thrust. Sweat shining on your lower abdomen as you began to shake and quiver with his treatment, there was a beautiful quivering in your stomach that began to flutter to life. 

“Fuck! I… I love you,” Sal groaned out, the blush he bore spreading down his shoulders- adorable to say the least, even if most of it was hidden.

Sal couldn’t help himself as he pulled you close, hugging you tightly in a hug. He continued to brace your hips with a free hand as his cock pounded upward, his moaning more harsh now that you were right next to his face. You could hear him growing desperate.

“F-fuck, I… I have to… let me…” he couldn’t speak, rolling you on the floor so he was on top, spreading your legs wide as to get a good look at you.

Though you could only see his eyes, that hunger inside him had completely eaten away any sadness when you’d first met him earlier. That thought made you smile. 

Replacing himself within you he hovered close, placing both elbows on either side of your head as he arched his hips into you again, feeling your heat engulf him. He was holding on with as much willpower as he could.

“Y-you have to cum first…” he rasped, taking a leg and hoisting it over his shoulder, changing his position yet again.

The new feeling was definitely not something you expected. With an arm over his shoulder, Sal was able to take his thumb and press it into your clit, rubbing the slick fluids over it again and again as he thrusted deep inside your folds. He was moaning loudly and at length, blue hair pasted to his neck with sweat. You could feel him start to lose his grip, the upward curve of his cock hitting that bundle of special nerves that drove you crazy.

With a silent scream your walls caved in around him. Sally couldn’t hold on any longer. With your feverish orgasm, came his leaving a new warmth ebbing inside you. Sal shivered, shooting himself so deep into your womb you swore it would never uncake from inside you.

Resting his head against yours, his body shivered and shook. Removing his cock, thick opaque fluid seemed to flow out in a hot mess.

“I… **I love you** … I… thank you…. Thank you so much,” Sal was half laughing, half crying.

Pulling the blunette into your arms, you cradled the happy man until sleep took him, obviously exhausted from the encounter. 

Sal was a man that fought ghosts, demons, and terrors on the daily. He hardly got a moments reprise. If he needed something, anything, to make him feel better? You would be there to give it.

As sleep began to take you as well, you kissed your lovers neck, mouthing the words, ‘ _I love you too Sally Face,’_


End file.
